


【2Top】Apocalypse

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 史密斯夫妇paro，双杀手，双方都是男的酒吧的“妓女”流言是他接杀手单子的途径之一“玛丽莲”的失踪是去杀人去了，所以最后是“浴血”回来卡尔突然停顿的通话，代表他和詹姆斯的组织正在被杀不要问为什么是女装玛丽莲更喜欢蓝色，詹姆斯更喜欢他穿红色，所以他非要刷詹姆斯的信用卡买一双蓝色的，但压根就不搭最后詹姆斯的那句话原本是“亲爱的，我硬了。”有点奇怪的xp【声明，这不是我的xp
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro
Kudos: 1





	【2Top】Apocalypse

玛丽莲失踪了，在她和詹姆斯的家里留下一双九英寸的牛血色绒面尖头高跟鞋。

詹姆斯记得，玛丽莲买下这双高跟鞋，仅仅是因为鞋码适合。那之后她咒骂了整整三天，第一天嫌弃跟太高她走着不舒服，第二天嫌弃颜色不搭她的黑色小皮裙，第三天嫌弃绒面太过老套不符合她在时尚前沿行走的风格。詹姆斯当时左耳朵进右耳朵出，毕竟他的人生和这双高跟鞋仅仅有金钱关系，和每天早上收拾地面的西裤和丝袜时，与鞋子的点头之交。

“不知道你是否见过我的伴侣？”詹姆斯点了一杯酒，倚靠在吧台，若无其事地和酒保搭话。

“没有，先生。”酒保在认真地修理冰块，抽空才回他几句，“兴许她躲在哪一处。”

酒吧里没有人不认识玛丽莲。她像个妓女，只要你请坐在吧台的她喝一杯酒，她就乐意把你领上二楼她租的房间。男人喜欢见到她，女人？这间酒吧没有女人。詹姆斯也是因此和她结缘。那日他刚结束一场赌局，拿着赢来的钱到酒吧里挥霍，就遇到了玛丽莲。

玛丽莲长得并不算极美，至少比不过曾经和詹姆斯共度春宵的顶级DIVA。但看着沙哑的声音从那张血红色的小嘴中吐出来真是绝妙的享受。他给玛丽莲点了血腥玛丽，然后抓住了她去拿酒杯的小手，按在了自己的裤裆上。

她太适合红色了，而高跟鞋和口红只是个前菜。

他们第一次争吵，理由已无法回溯。詹姆斯只能记得自己质问了她是否是急于摆脱自己另寻他人。他把玛丽莲狠狠地推到墙角，单手捏着她的下巴，然后去吸吮那段即使在怒不可遏之时仍然放肆勾引他的洁白脖颈，五指的形状印上她的臀尖，同时愧疚地纵容玛丽莲用他背部的皮肉去染红她的指甲。那天晚上他们滚在床上，用粗糙的床单抚慰刚刚饱受蹂躏的皮肤，双双体验了一把天堂地狱线的过山车。

“她不见了，卡尔。”詹姆斯给组织那边的同事打了个电话，言语间尽是失落，“她不见了。”

“那更好，詹。是时候去工作了。”同事回，“只是个女人而已…………”

电话那边久久没有人声，他自顾自挂了电话，然后亲了亲那只鞋的鞋面，像在表白。

玛丽莲在黎明升起前回来了，脚上穿着宝蓝色的，和那一双同款的高跟鞋。

“该死的，不管怎么样，这鞋跟还是太高了。”他嘟着嘴，拨了拨脏兮兮的金色短发，把同样脏得不行的鞋子甩到一边，“刷了你的信用卡哦。”

詹姆斯走过去，温柔地脱下他浴血的外衣，亲吻了他满是咸腥味的红唇。

“幸苦了，亲爱的。”

老天，他真的太适合红色了。

**Author's Note:**

> 史密斯夫妇paro，双杀手，双方都是男的
> 
> 酒吧的“妓女”流言是他接杀手单子的途径之一
> 
> “玛丽莲”的失踪是去杀人去了，所以最后是“浴血”回来
> 
> 卡尔突然停顿的通话，代表他和詹姆斯的组织正在被杀
> 
> 不要问为什么是女装
> 
> 玛丽莲更喜欢蓝色，詹姆斯更喜欢他穿红色，所以他非要刷詹姆斯的信用卡买一双蓝色的，但压根就不搭
> 
> 最后詹姆斯的那句话原本是“亲爱的，我硬了。”
> 
> 有点奇怪的xp【声明，这不是我的xp


End file.
